Right Here And Forevermore
by Lavenderpaw
Summary: He's tried all he can to be there for her but when it isn't enough,can his near tradegy convince her otherwise,of his commitment to her or will her anger towards feeling lied to lead her to commit it?Oneshot.Mostly angsty JakeRose fluff.


**A/N:**This has no relationship with any of my other fanfics but has been on my mind to put down on an electronic form for a while now.lol.Also,this is somewhat similar to another fanfic I wrote.Well,they're not related either.

_I know I've been mistaken  
But just give me a break and see the changes that I've made  
I've got some imperfections  
But how can you collect them all and throw them in my face_

_But you always find a way to keep me right here waiting  
You always find the words to say to keep me right here waiting  
And if you chose to walk away I'd still be right here waiting  
Searching for the things to say to keep you right here waiting_

_I hope you're not intending  
To be so condescending it's as much as i can take  
and you're so independent  
you just refuse to bend so I keep bending till I break_

_But you always find a way to keep me right here waiting  
You always find the words to say to keep me right here waiting  
And if you chose to walk away I'd still be right here waiting  
Searching for the things to say to keep you right here waiting_

_I've made a commitment  
I'm willing to bleed for you  
I needed fulfillment  
I found what I need in you_

_Why can't you just forgive me  
I don't want to relive all the mistakes I've made along the way  
But I always find a way to keep you right here waiting  
I always find the words to say to keep you right here waiting_

_But you always find a way  
To keep me right here waiting  
You always find the words to say to keep me right here waiting  
And if I chose to walk away would you be right here waiting  
Searching for the things to say to keep me right here waiting_

The sky held an impalpable crimson hue to it,the cirrus clouds pitch black and streaking the ethereal surface as if they were claw marks,though the scene below seemed to be that of a grimmer one,as two figures moved around each other.One was Jake in his dragon form,another was Rose in her Huntsclan wear but something about this wasn't right to the dragon,he didn't have the grasp of what time and place it was;all he knew was it was not the way things were suppose to be.They were friends,not enemies.

"Rose,"he called over to her with caution arousing in his voice towards two other shadowy beings standing out a distance to their left."What's going on here?How did we wind up in some dusty,beaten-up old desert-like place?"

She was dead silent as she observed him through narrowed sapphire eyes and didn't move a muscle,there was something familiar about the way she was looking at him but he couldn't tell just yet.Around them,a gust of wind started to pick up and some sand rose,sweeping up her braided hair as it did.But her maskless face remained without emotion,without any light.

"You betrayed me..."Huntsgirl finally spoke out in a low,unfaltering tone as she moved towards Jake without any scrupling to her."I trusted you all of this time and you told the Huntsman everything,I know you did..."

"Say _what?_"Jake gaped at her,astonishment flooding his cerise visage.

"Don't act like you don't know,"She told him more aggressively,brining out her staff out of nowhere and yet she held the point of it facing down."They told me all about it."making a gesture over to their left,the images of number 88 and 89 finally appeared as they stepped forward."And they've got proof that you've done it,so don't even try to lie to me and say you didn't do it."

"Are you kidding me by this?"Jake felt like he could almost laugh at how completely unreal this all seemed,at how absurd it all was."I didn't do-"

His whole world seemed to plummet as she charged and he caught the staff by the middle,the two struggling for control and it felt to him as if an whole element had collided into him but although he was stronger then she was,Huntsgirl still didn't try to aim at him but kept a firm hold.Jake's mind blanketed with confusion.How was this happening?Hadn't he just seen her last night in their dreams?She appeared to be fine but then it sank in;those two had framed him and lied to her somehow;but what was the 'proof'?

"I want you to admit it..."Huntsgirl grunted under her breath as she pressed down with all her weight to keep Jake from taking the staff."Admit it now."

Jake didn't have to keep a hold on it barely,his mind was racing to try and find a way to convince her to stop.The charm bracelet crossed his mind,were they wearing them?If so,then that meant they could really be hurt and that's when he noticed that the two apprentices were starting to come towards them;to his immense horror,they pointed their weapons at her too.

He immediately augmented his strength on the staff and when she stopped trying to jerk back the unyielding weapon,he lowered his face down so she could hear him."Take your braclet off,"his words were direct,demanding almost."Rose,don't ask me why.Please just do it and get out of here."

But her ocean eyes were now pierecing with rage at his attempt to try and order her around,she nearly leapt up and gave him a high kick in the face when he propelled her forward but caught her by the wrist before she could fall,however,she made another in vain try at getting the staff away from him,her fury was getting the best of her and he saw it as clear as day.

"I won't take it from you."she snapped angerily,pulling feverishly on it now.

"Please,"He tried again,his voice and eyes still marked by heaviness.

Rose stared at him for a few moments,before responding almost unwillingly to him and when she did she dropped her eyes."I'd rather slay you then have to re-endure all the pain of being lied too again."she grew very mute.

"Fine."Jake replied with a note of misery in his voice,dropping his head just a little but raised his eyes to meet her as he told her."I'll have to show you who the real liars are and if you don't believe me then,then it's over for us."

The faint hum of the weapons charging up met his ears and he kept his gaze locked with her for just one more moment,one more precious moment so as to remember her by and whirled them both in opposite places.All of a sudden,something sizzled and exploded into his back.Then,when he was starting to feel light-headed,he felt another one thrust him sideways into the rib cage and sent him changing back,all the way off towards a cliff's edge.

"JAKE!"He heard an earsplitting scream ring out and for just a moment he thought he might be awake,his whole entire body feeling strangely cool and tingling but when he opened his eyes,he quickly found his new predicament.

Soild ground had been removed from under his feet,as he now found that he was dangling over the very tip of the crusty,dirt land.His fingers felt like they were about to slip,when he heard a cracking noise and before he even opened his eyes,he found himself sliding downwards and then the sight of thick greyish fog was first to appraise his vision as he found he was laying on his stomach on another ledge;though he was dazed and unsure of it all.

"_Jake,_"A cry reached his ears and he looked up to see Rose stretching her hand down for his,she appeared very winded and the expression that was etched in her features was enough to send an alarming wake up call through him,filling him with fear."Here..."she lowered herself more."Take my hand."

He wanted to tell her to save herself,to not worry about him but he knew it would break her after the way she had accused him so and he wanted to get away as soon as possible.So nodding,he raised his hand up and their fingers just barely brushed,as they tried so hard to reach more and more.

The whole world seemed to be off kilter,the very balance of what was fact and what was fiction just didn't add up in this strange and anomalous place to what he knew the way things should be.Those cruel words that she had spoken,he had seen from the start that they only reflected her own fear and that they hadn't been truthful.He wanted to the two of them do this as one.

_You can do this_...Jake willed her and himself in his mind determinedly.

Knowing everything was riding on him getting out of their alive,he gave a lunge upward and they almost got a grasp but gravity worked it's terrible forces against them and they both lost,as the platform of earth started to loosen beneath him and as it did,as all the hope was about to drain out of him for either of them coming out of this hell alive;he glanced up from where he had switched his eyes down again and up into Rose's that flashed a very brillant warmth of courage,as she caught him by the wrist but it was almost disbelieving that she once again held his line of life or death within her whim.

"Rose,I-"He tried to explain as she hoisted up just a bit until he managed the rest himself,though he was completely unceratin on what to say now.

To his great surprise,she threw herself into his arms and held on to him for what seemed like dear life."They _were _the ones who lied,they were going to take me out too,"she said breathlessly against the side of his chest as he held her close,a slight choking sound to her voice."And I...you could've..."

"What matters is were _right here_ for each other now,"he pulled away long enough to remind her gently,caressing her cheek as a light blue tear trickled down it and the two moved apart more,his words becoming stronger as he held out his hand for her to take."Now,we can figure this out together."

Slowly but surely,Rose's normal,sweet smile worked it's way over across her fair-skinned countenance,as she slipped her hand into his."Together."

Hand-in-hand,the two of them stood facing the now unsettled-looking teen boys and Jake could feel the want to beat down the two spike through out his body,as a knowing grin crossed his face and he squared his coal eyes.

"Uh,dude..."Number 89 began to say to his partner,his eyes protrubing with shock at the sight of them both alive but never took his eyes away from the scene as he inquired Number 88 nervously."Why are they both still there?"

"Because,"The fifteen-year-old replied back in an equally deadpan voice."It was set on..."his eyes glided down and he spoke very queasily."...stun."

"They're going to take us out now,aren't they?"Number 89 asked him but he still didn't show any sign of emotion as he still remained very transfixed.

"After we lied and nearly took out Huntsgirl,as well when we know full well that she and him are in love."Number 88 broke it down fairly exasperatingly but then gulped."Yeah,they're pretty much going to murder us both now."

"_Mommy_..."Number 89 whined in a cracking voice.

"Yeah,I never told mine I cheated hated her asparagus casserole."

The End.


End file.
